Bring together the most complete information and most experienced people to solve problems associated with the psychological aspects of breast cancer. Demonstrate how inter-disciplinary groups can work effectively and creatively together on emotional aspects of breast cancer. Disseminate information and implement programs employing demonstrated effective techniques to control emotional morbidity.